


Advocatus Diaboli

by Penitence



Series: Quid pro quo [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Kidnapping, girl!Will
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penitence/pseuds/Penitence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham ist weiblich und hat eine Liebesbeziehung mit Hannibal. Sie findet durch Zufall heraus, dass er der Chesapeake Ripper ist und Hannibal überrascht sie bei ihrer Entdeckung. Das ganze Szenario ist ein wenig aus der Luft gegriffen, denn Hannibal ist vieles, aber bestimmt nicht unvorsichtig. Außerdem ist er vielleicht ein wenig OOC, wobei er liebt es ja mit den Menschen und deren Emotionen zu spielen. Fraglich ist, ob er dieses Mal gewinnt oder verliert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entdeckung

Will erschrak schweißgebadet aus einem surrealen Alptraum. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und die luxuriöse seidene Bettdecke, klebte unangenehm an ihrer Haut. Hannibal lag, ihr den Rücken zugewandt, ruhig auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Will atmete tief durch und strich sich über ihr erhitztes Gesicht. Als sich ihr wild schlagendes Herz, ein wenig beruhigt hatte, hob sie bedächtig die Bettdecke von ihren Beinen, streifte Hannibals Hemd über und ging auf leisen Schritten in Richtung Küche. Will hoffte, dass ein Glas Wein ihre angespannten Nerven beruhigen würde. Dort angekommen bemerkte sie jedoch, dass keine Flasche mehr da war.  
Will wusste, dass es Hannibal nicht gerne sah, wenn sie überall in seiner Wohnung herum spazierte, aber dieses Mal ignorierte sie seinen Wunsch und ging hinunter in den Weinkeller. Zu ihrer Erleichterung, entdeckte sie dort eine Flasche Phelan Segur. Den Weinkeller durchquerend, blieb Will wie angewurzelt stehen und glaubte ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können, als sie sah, dass vor ihr am Rand der Spüle, ein abgetrennter menschlicher Fuß lag. Vor Schreck entglitt ihr die Weinflache und zerschellte auf dem Steinboden, wo sie eine blutrote Lache hinterließ.  
In ihrem Schock hatte sie nicht bemerkt, wie die Tür zur Vorratskammer leise geöffnet wurde. Erst als sich Hannibals starke Arme um ihren Hals und ihre Hüfte legten, erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre und versuchte sich, in Panik aus seinem Griff zu lösen. Doch Will war Hannibals körperlicher Kraft, weit unterlegen und er hielt sie unbeugsam gegen seine nackte Brust gepresst. Will spürte wie seine zarten Finger über ihren rasenden Puls strichen, bis sie sich im festen Griff um ihre Luftröhre schlossen. ,,Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du nicht allein in die Vorratskammer gehen sollst?‘‘, erklang Hannibals geschmeidige Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr, ,,das war wirklich sehr unhöflich von dir, meine Liebe und du weißt doch, wie sehr ich Unhöflichkeiten verabscheue‘‘. Seine Worte ließen ihr Herz sinken, denn mit einem Mal passte das Puzzle perfekt zusammen. ,,Du bist der Chesapeake Ripper‘‘, hauchte Will mit zitternder Stimme. Mit jedem weiteren Herzschlag, wuchs ihre Furcht, dass Hannibals Hände, die sie so oft für deren Eleganz bewundert hatte und die ihren Körper, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit liebkost hatten, jetzt unbeugsam um ihren Hals schließen und sie töten würden.

Auf diese Anschuldigung antworte Hannibal mit einem kräftigen Stoß, der sie tiefer in den Raum straucheln ließ. Will knallte mit voller Wucht gegen den Mahagonitisch in der Ecke des Raumes. Benommen vom Aufprall, hatte sie keine Chance sich gegen Hannibals Angriff zu wehren. Er presste sie mit seinem Körper gegen den Tisch und ihre Hände hielt er über ihrem Kopf, in seinem eisernen Griff, zusammen. Als er sich über sie beugte, liebkoste er mit leichten Küssen ihren Hals und raunte in ihr Haar: ,,Was sagst du, meine Liebe, sollten wir dieses Schauspiel, nicht mit einem würdigen letzten Akt beenden?‘‘. Will versuchte ihr verzweifeltes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, doch scheiterte kläglich.  
Hannibal umfasste ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand und verspürte das bekannte Gefühl der Vorfreude darauf, welche Emotionen sich in ihrem Blick spiegeln würden. Doch was er sah, erschrak ihn zutiefst. Ihre strahlend blauen Augen, die jede ihrer Emotionen, wie ein offenes Buch darlegten und Hannibal immer vertrauensvoll angesehen hatten, waren leer. Furcht, Hass, Verzweiflung oder blankes Entsetzen, hatte er schon in vielen Blicken seiner Opfer gesehen und Hannibal hatte sie mit einer perversen Genugtuung betrachtet. Doch hier und jetzt spürte er, zu seinem eigenen Entsetzten zum ersten Mal, wie sein Herz vor Angst raste und drohte in seiner Brust zu zerbersten. ,,Warum, Hannibal?‘‘, erklang Wills leise Stimme. Eine ihm noch nie bekannte Panik breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Um seine wahren Gefühle nicht zu verraten, wich Hannibal von Will zurück. Als sie sich langsam aufgerichtet hatte, erklang ihre tränenerstickte Stimme: ,, All die Zeit, hast du mich da nur belogen und benutzt und mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt? Wirst du mich jetzt auch töten und verspeisen? Wie wäre es mit meinem Herz! Ich...‘‘  
Doch ihre weiteren Worte wurden, von einem mit Chloroform getränkten Stück Stoff, der auf ihre Lippen gepresst wurde, erstickt. Als Will langsam in die Ohnmacht driftete, vernahm sie zuletzt Hannibals unheilvolle Stimme:,, Wir werden sehen.‘‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na ob es wohl jetzt ein leckeres Menü gibt. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob es noch mehr Kapitel geben wird, dass lasse ich mir vorerst offen.


	2. Entführt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe irgendwie doch gerade einen ,,Flow‘‘ und werde weiter schreiben, mal sehen welchen Weg die Geschichte nimmt. Zum Verständnis des ersten Kapitels. Ich stelle es mir so vor, dass Hannibal mit der Situation komplett überfordert war, was sehr untypisch für ihn ist. Er verliert eigentlich ja nie die Fassung. Hannibal hat Will als netten Zeitvertreib gesehen, da sie aber die Wahrheit entdeckt hat, war er gezwungen schnell zu handeln. Er scheint doch mehr für Will zu empfinden, als er selbst geglaubt hat. Und weil Hannibal zwar sehr intelligent, aber leider auch ziemlich krank im Kopf ist, hat er sie erst einmal entführt und überlegt, was er mit ihr anstellen soll.  
> Viel Spaß mit Runde 2.

Das erste, was Will spürte, als sie langsam wieder zu sich kam, waren ihre schmerzende Hüfte und ihre furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen. Sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen, um sich an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen. Als sie spürte, dass ihre Hände und Füße gefesselt waren, wurde ihr wieder bewusst was passiert war. Sie atmete tief durch um die beginnende Panik, die sich in ihr auszubreiten drohte, in Zaum zu halten. Hannibal war der Chesapeak Ripper und er hatte sie angegriffen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund, lebte sie noch. Mit wild schlagendem Herzen, sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Sie lag auf einem komfortablen Bett, in der Nähe eines kleinen Fensters und konnte den gesamten Raum überblicken. Zu ihrer rechten befand sich ein großes Badezimmer. Die einzige wirkliche Fluchtmöglichkeit, stellte die massive geschlossene Tür da. Will wurde in ihren Grübeleien unterbrochen, als diese langsam geöffnet wurde und im Türrahmen die Wurzel allen Übels auftauchte. ,,Ah, wie ich sehe bist du endlich aufgewacht, ich hatte mir schon ein wenig Sorgen um dich gemacht‘‘, begann Hannibal, während er sie lächelnd betrachtete. ,,Ich hoffe das Zimmer gefällt dir, es ist eines der schönsten im Haus. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du bestimmt sehr hungrig bist. Hast du einen besonderen Wunsch?‘‘, fragte Hannibal und musterte sie eindringlich.

Doch Will schwieg und sah Hannibal nur böse an. Daraufhin seufzte er tief, ,,Ich verliere so langsam die Geduld, wenn du mir versprichst dich zu benehmen, werde ich dich losmachen, damit du dich frisch machen kannst. Du warst ziemlich lange bewusstlos und ich denke du könntest eine Dusche gebrauchen.‘‘ Darauf nickte sie schweigend. Sobald Hannibal ihre Fesseln gelöst hatte, sprintete sie auf die Tür zu.  
Doch bevor sie die Tür zur Freiheit erreichen konnte, hatte Hannibal seine Arme um sie geschlungen und verfrachtete sie mit Schwung zurück auf das Bett und nagelte sie dort mit aller Kraft fest. Will stieß ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen aus. ,,Das, war sehr unklug von dir, meine Liebe. Du möchtest doch sicher nicht den Rest deiner Zeit komplett gefesselt verbringen. Außerdem stelle ich es mir sehr umständlich vor, mit gefesselten Händen und Beinen die Toilette zu benutzen. Weil ich ein sehr verständnisvoller Mensch bin, werde ich dir noch eine Chance geben.‘‘ Hannibal löste langsam seinen unbeugsamen Griff von ihren geschundenen Handgelenken, entfernte sich vom Bett und ging in Richtung Tür.  
,,Ich werde dich jetzt für eine halbe Stunde in Ruhe lassen und etwas zu Essen vorbereiten. Du wirst alles, was du benötigst im Badezimmer vorfinden‘‘ verkündete Hannibal mit gelassener Stimme. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und ließ eine verwirrte und verzweifelte Will zurück. 

Als Hannibal mit einem reichlich gedeckten Tablett in das Zimmer trat, saß Will mit nassen Haaren und frischen Kleidern auf dem Bett, ihre Arme hatte sie schützend um ihre Beine geschlungen.  
Hannibal stellte das Tablett vor ihr ab und setzte sich in den Sessel, der ihr gegenüber stand. Das Essen sah verlockend aus. Das Tablett war mit Wills Lieblingsspeisen gedeckt: Frisch gekochtes Rührei, warmer Toast mit verlockend duftender Butter, ein Croissant mit Marmelade und einer großen Tasse warmen Kakao. Will machte jedoch keine Anstalten, dass Essen anzurühren. ,,Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass du mich nicht für immer hier einsperren kannst, oder? Früher oder später werden die Leute fragen stellen, vor allem wird Crawford Fragen stellen.‘‘ Hannibal sah sie zynisch an, ,,Bist du dir da sicher? Wer sollte denn um dich besorgt sein, außer deinen Hunden, die sich wundern, wo du bleibst. Dein Freundeskreis ist ja nicht gerade groß, oder?‘‘ Hannibals Worte trafen Will tief und ließen Zweifel in ihr aufkeimen. Auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel, Hannibal hatte Recht. Sie hatte sich, über die Jahren so sehr von allem abgekapselt, dass niemand da war, der sich fragen würde, wohin sie verschwunden war. Hannibal fuhr während ihrer bedrückenden Gedanken unbeirrt fort, ,,Lass Crawford mal meine Sorge sein, da wird mir schon etwas einfallen.‘‘ Hannibal seufzte tief, ,,So und nun würde ich gerne ein paar Grundregeln aufstellen, wenn du gestattest.‘‘ Er blickte sie ruhig an und fuhr dann fort, ,,Vorerst werde ich dich leider gefesselt lassen müssen, da ich mir nicht sicher bin, was du alles anstellen würdest, sollte ich dich frei lassen. Keine Angst ich werde nur eines deiner Handgelenke fesseln, damit du dich etwas freier bewegen kannst. Solltest du meiner Hilfe bedürfen, kannst du die kleine Klingel in der Nähe deines Bettes betätigen, ich werde dann, so schnell es mir möglich ist, zu dir kommen. Sollte ich mich nicht im Haus befinden, werde ich auf meinem Mobiltelefon benachrichtigt. Du musst verstehen, es wäre doch sehr verdächtig, wenn wir beide auf einmal verschwinden würden.‘‘  
Will war sprachlos und vor Furcht, kamen ihr die Tränen. Hannibal redete beruhigend auf sie ein, ,,Ganz ruhig, kein Grund zu weinen und sieh mich bitte nicht so an, ich werde natürlich alle paar Stunden nach dir sehen und für dein Wohlergehen sorgen.‘‘  
Mit diesen Worten wischte Hannibal zärtlich die Tränen von ihrer Wange, doch Will wich vor seiner Berührung zurück. Hannibal besaß den Anstand sich zurück zu ziehen, auch wenn ihn ihre Reaktion, stärker verletzte, als ihm lieb war.  
Als Hannibal die Tür leise hinter sich verschlossen hatte, wurde ihr voller Entsetzen klar, dass er alles bis ins kleinste Detail durchdacht hatte und sie hier so lange eingesperrt lassen würde, bis er das erreicht hatte, was er wollte. Was auch immer das war.  
Jetzt, da Hannibal fort war, weinte Will so lange, bis ihre Tränen versiegt waren und sie wieder vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arme Will :(


	3. Gespräche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heute gibt es ein wenig Einsicht in Hannibals Gefühlswelt und eine kleine Plauderstunde mit einem guten Freund, jedoch keine Interaktion mit Will.

1 1/2 Wochen später 

Selbst manche seiner Patienten spürten, dass den großartigen Psychiater Dr. Hannibal Lecter, eine Aura der Unruhe umgab. Hannibal hatte über die Jahre gelernt, seiner Außenwelt, eine perfekt errichtete menschliche Fassade darzustellen. Niemand ahnte, auch nur ansatzweise, welche Finsternis sich tief in seiner Seele eingenistet hatte.   
Doch seit er Will, erst in sein Bett und dann auch in seine Welt gelassen hatte, spürte er, dass sein raffiniert gestaltetes Konstrukt zunehmend Risse bekam.   
Die Situation mit Will, entriss sich seiner Kontrolle und das gefiel Hannibal ganz und gar nicht. Seine rationale Seite wusste, dass er sie nicht für immer in seinem Landhaus einsperren konnte und er wusste auch, dass er früher oder später zum Handeln gezwungen war. Doch ein anderer Teil, der tief in seinem Inneren verborgen lag, konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen Will zu verlieren, geschweige denn, sie mit seinen eigenen Händen zu töten. Die Gefühle, die sie in ihm hervorrief, hatte er vorher noch nie für einen anderen Menschen empfunden. Er wollte Will nicht nur körperlich besitzen, nein er wollte sich vielmehr in ihre Seele einbrennen, so wie sie sich in seine gebrannt hatte. Solche besitzergreifenden und irrationalen Gedanken, waren Hannibal völlig neu.   
Vor allem aber, waren sie beängstigend, denn sie machten ihn auch verwundbar.   
Was würde geschehen, wenn Will klar würde, welche Macht sie über ihn besaß.

Hannibal wurde aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen, als es überraschend an seiner Tür klopfte. Er blickte auf die Uhr, sein letzter Patient, hatte sich vor etwa einer halben Stunde verabschiedet und für heute waren keine weiteren Termine vorgesehen. Als er sich der Tür näherte, sagte ihm sein ausgezeichneter Geruchssinn, dass sich Jack Crawford davor befand und er schien in einem Zustand der Besorgnis zu sein. Er öffnete die Tür und noch bevor Hannibal, Jack angemessen begrüßen konnte, hatte dieser bereits seine Räume betreten. Bevor er ihn auffordern konnte Platz zu nehmen, überfiel dieser ihn bereits, ,,Dr. Lecter, wissen sie zufällig, wo sich Will aufhält? Ich habe jetzt seit über einer Woche nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Und langsam mache ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen sein könnte.‘‘ Hannibal richtete gelassen seinen Anzug und bot Crawford zunächst ein Glas Wein an, was dieser dankend ablehnte. ,,So etwas hat sie noch nie getan, ich meine, es kommt natürlich öfters vor, dass sie sich längere Zeit nicht meldet. Sie wissen ja auch wie Will ist, diese ganzen Morde setzten ihr ziemlich zu, aber so viel Zeit ist noch nie ohne ein Lebenszeichen von ihr, verstrichen.‘‘  
Hannibal musterte Crawford eindringlich, während er ruhig seinen Worten gelauscht hatte. Seiner Körpersprache nach zu urteilen, schien er ernsthaft um Will besorgt zu sein. Jetzt lag es an Hannibal seine Karten richtig zu spielen. ,,Beruhigen sie sich erst einmal Mr. Crawford, ich kann ihnen versichern, dass sich Will bei bester Gesundheit befindet‘‘, erklang seine besänftigende Stimme. Das ließ Crawford aufhorchen. Hannibal fuhr mit seinem Katz und Maus Spiel fort, ,,Ich habe gestern noch mit ihr gesprochen und sie bat mich darum, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie sich eine Auszeit nehmen wollte, um von allem etwas Abstand zu gewinnen. Sie wünscht auch keine Anrufe, sie bestand ausdrücklich darauf selbst zu entscheiden, wenn sie sich bereit dafür fühlen würde, wieder Kontakt zu ihnen aufzunehmen.‘‘  
Hannibal ließ seine Worte auf Crawford wirken, dann fuhr er fort, ,,Sie müssen wissen, dass sie sehr mitgenommen aussah, als sie mich gestern aufgesucht hatte. Ich denke, dass sie und ich, Wills psychischen Zustand, als stabiler eingeschätzt hatten, als es wirklich der Fall ist. Ich denke es wäre das Beste, ihre Wünsche vorerst zu respektieren und auf jegliche Kontaktaufnahme zu verzichten.‘‘ Darauf schwieg Crawford betroffen und bat ihn nun doch um ein Glas Wein.  
Als beide in Stille den Wein tranken, schenkte Hannibal ihm ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln, ,,Ich denke es wäre ratsam, den Dingen vorerst ihren Lauf zu lassen und Will eine Auszeit zu gönnen.‘‘ Darauf wusste Crawford nichts zu erwidern und nickte resigniert. 

Dank seiner scharfen Instinkte spürte Hannibal, dass er seinen Worten nicht komplett Glauben schenkte. Doch vorerst wollte er die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen, sollte Crawford doch noch Probleme machen, könnte er sich immer noch um ihn kümmern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal ist wohl zum ersten Mal wirklich verliebt. Tja, die Liebe kann schon angsteinflößend sein. Also ich persönlich denke schon, dass ein Teil Hannibals zu wahren Gefühlen fähig ist, aber er geht die Sache eben total falsch an.


	4. Wut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal besucht Will, direkt nach dem Gespräch mit Crawford und sagen wir es mal so, es gibt Reibereien.

,,Sag, wie lange möchtest du so weiter machen?‘‘ Hannibals Worte rissen Will aus ihrer Lektüre. Für ihren Komfort, hatte er seit längerem, ihre Handfesseln gelöst und nur ihr linkes Bein an das Bett gekettet. Sie blickte ihn fragend, über den Rand ihres Buches an. Seine gesamte Körperhaltung verriet, dass er eine Antwort erwartete, doch Will strafte ihn nur mit sturem Schweigen. ,,Wenn du so weiter machst, werde ich dich wohl Zwangs ernähren müssen'', darauf sah sie ihn entsetzt an. ,,Wenn du mir keine andere Wahl lässt, werde ich es tun, denn ich werde nicht mit ansehen, wie du dich zu Tode hungerst.‘‘ Da Will überzeugt davon war, dass Hannibal seine Drohung völlig ernst meinte, begann sie widerstrebend, von dem perfekt zubereiteten Gericht zu kosten.  
Dies war zu einer täglichen verstörenden Routine geworden. Hannibal brachte ihr liebevoll zubereitete Mahlzeiten, die sie jedes Mal verschmähte. Er blieb lange bei ihr, entweder versuchte er ein Gespräch zu beginnen oder sie zum Essen zu bewegen, doch die meiste Zeit, saß er in seinem schwarzen Sessel und beobachtete Will mit einem undurchschaubarem Blick, der ihr eine Gänsehaut bescherte.  
Doch heute schien Hannibal rastlos zu sein. Seine Körperhaltung sprühte eine enorme Unruhe aus. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen.  
,,Sag, Will glaubst du, dass ein Mann so sehr von einer Frau besessen sein kann, dass er täglich den Schmerz des Begehrens spürt und bereits bei ihrem Anblick Labung findet?‘‘, fragte er sie nachdenklich, während seine Augen tief in ihre Seele zu blicken schienen. Sein Blick machte sie nervös. ,,Also, wenn das eine Liebeserklärung werden soll, dann lass es lieber‘‘, antwortete Will mit vollem Mund. Hannibal konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, ,,Diese Antwort, war wohl zu erwarten.‘‘  
Auf diese Bemerkung hin, schenkte sie ihm einen gleichgültigen Blick und stellte das fast leere Tablett zur Seite. ,,Wie soll ich deiner Meinung nach denn antworten?‘‘, erfragte Will nüchtern, während sie Brotkrümel, die auf das Bett gefallen waren, auf den Boden verteilte. Sie wusste, dass Hannibal solche Dinge verabscheute. Wie erhofft, folgte sein missbilligender Blick, den nieder rieselnden Krumen. Doch Hannibal ließ sich nichts anmerken und antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme, ,, Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit.‘‘  
,,Also, ich weiß nicht Hannibal, vielleicht kannst du diese Frage besser beantworten, als ich.‘‘, konterte Will angriffslustig. Sie konnte mit ansehen, wie sich die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer anspannten. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie Hannibal unnötigerweise provozierte, aber wer konnte es ihr verübeln. Sie war, soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, mindestens eine Woche in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt. Ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt, geschweige denn ihren Hunden. Will wusste, dass sich Hannibal um alle kümmerte, aber sie vermisste sie trotzdem fürchterlich.  
Mit jedem verstrichenen Tag, hatte sie das Gefühl langsam aber sicher, wahnsinnig zu werden. Doch das schlimmste war, dass Will klar geworden war, dass ein Teil von ihr, trotz all seiner Taten, Hannibal immer noch liebte. Und sich nach dem Mann sehnte, den sie kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. Doch Hannibal durfte nie davon erfahren, denn Will war sich sicher, dass die Konsequenzen verheerend sein würden.  
,,Will korrigiere mich, falls ich mich irre, aber kann es sein, dass du heute erpicht darauf bist meine Nerven zu strapazieren?‘‘, fragte er sie gereizt.  
,,Was willst eigentlich von mir?‘‘, fuhr Will ihn mit schriller Stimme an.  
Hannibals Blick verfinsterte sich und er atmete tief durch, bevor er angespannt darauf antwortete: ,,Erstens, besteht kein Bedarf dafür mich anzuschreien, falls du es dir erhoffst, hören wird dich hier sowieso niemand und ich verstehe dich auch so sehr gut! Um auf deine Frage zurück zukommen. Du wirst es mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben, aber ich weiß selbst nicht so Recht, was ich mit dir anfangen soll.‘‘, antwortete Hannibal, wieder etwas gefasster und blickte sie nachdenklich an. ,,Ich hätte da eine hervorragende Idee, wie wäre es damit mich gehen zu lassen!‘‘, knurrte Will in einem kaum kontrollierten Tonfall.

Hannibal war jetzt erregt aufgesprungen, ,,Du machst mich wahnsinnig! Ich weiß nicht was du von mir willst? Ich sorge doch gut für dich, dir fehlt es an nichts! Du hast Bücher, gutes Essen und ich leiste dir so oft ich kann, Gesellschaft.‘‘  
Will blickte ihn mit harten Augen an, ,,Und was ist mit meiner Freiheit, ist das Nichts?‘‘  
Hannibal lachte erschöpft auf, doch in ihren Ohren klang es wie Verhöhnung.  
Will spürte, wie in ihr ein noch nie gekannter Hass aufstieg und in ihrer Wut stürzte sie sich, wie eine Furie, auf Hannibal.  
Doch dieser war schneller, er wich ihrem Angriff geschickt aus und hielt sie stattdessen an seinen Körper gepresst. ,,Du verstehst es wirklich einen Mann zur Weißglut zu bringen‘‘, donnerte er, drückte sie auf das Bett und mit einem letzten Blick in ihre lodernden Augen, küsste er sie, hart und fordernd.  
In ihrer rasenden Wut, die ihre aufsteigende Panik, bei weitem übertraf, versuchte sie sich aus seinem Griff zu winden, doch er hielt sie eisern gefangen.  
Sie biss ihn, in der Hoffnung, dass er von ihr ablassen würde. Das schien jedoch, dass genaue Gegenteil zu bewirken, denn Hannibals Griff wurde nur unnachgiebiger und sein Kuss bestrafender. Da sie keinen anderen Ausweg sah, versuchte sie, ihre angespannten Muskeln zu lockern und Hannibal, in Resignation gewähren zu lassen. Als er spürte, dass sie ihre Angriffshaltung aufgegeben hatte, wurden seine Küsse zärtlicher, aber nicht weniger leidenschaftlich. Seine Hände begannen, jeden Teil ihrer Haut zu berühren, den sie erreichen konnten. Hannibal fühlte sich wie im Rausch und sie war seine Droge. Als er sich von ihren Lippen löste, um tief durchzuatmen und wieder einen klareren Kopf zu bekommen, vernahm er ihre tränenerstickte Stimme. ,,Nicht, bitte hör auf, Hannibal‘‘, flehte Will.  
Hannibal spürte, wie sich ihre zitternden Hände in sein Hemd gekrallt hatten und versuchten, ihn vergeblich von sich zu drücken. Als er in ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht sah, fuhr er, wie aus einer Trance erwachend hoch.  
Sein Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust und er kämpfte darum die Fassung zu bewahren.  
,,Es..., ich, es tut mir Leid.‘‘, waren Hannibals letzten zittrigen Worte, als er mit schnellen Schritten das Zimmer verließ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hui, erstmal einen Schluck Wasser trinken.  
> Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, ich musste die Textpassage aus dem Film ,,Hannibal‘‘ einfließen lassen.  
> Also ich finde, Mads Mikkelsen als Hannibal, ist schon ne Klasse für sich, oder? So ein bisschen Ohrläppchen knabbern, wäre da schon drin.


	5. Feuer und Eis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal geht einen Schritt auf Will zu und erhofft sich davon eine Annäherung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, dass klingt jetzt bestimmt ziemlich abgedroschen, aber ich freue mich von Herzen über jeden Kudos, jeden Bookmark und allgemein über jeden, der meine Geschichten ließt.  
> Es hat kostet schon etwas Überwindung Sachen hochzuladen, auch wenn man anonym ist. Man ist halt doch irgendwie unsicher: Ist die Geschichte überhaupt interessant, kann ich alles unterhaltsam formulieren. Also freue ich mich sehr zu sehen, dass meine Idee Anklang findet.  
> So genug geplappert, weiter geht‘s mit Kapitel 5.
> 
> Eins noch, kennt ihr das Lied ,,Ich will das du mich liebst‘‘ von der 3 Generation?  
> Ich finde, dass passt gut zu Hannibals Gefühlsstimmung.

Er schmeckte noch immer die süße ihrer Lippen auf seiner Zunge und ihr Duft vernebelte noch immer seine Sinne. Ihm war, als spüre er auch jetzt noch, ihre zarte Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Aber das schlimmste war das Bild, dass sie ihm geboten hatte. Ihre, von seinen Küssen geschwollenen Lippen, ihre schmalen Handgelenke. Sie war so zerbrechlich gewesen.  
All das, hatte sich in Hannibals Bewusstsein gebrannt und ein finsterer animalischer Teil in ihm, drängte ihn dazu wieder nach oben zu gehen, sie auf das Bett zu pressen und sie zu nehmen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Und war es nicht sein gutes Recht, sich nach all der Zeit, der Entbehrung, das zu nehmen, was er mehr als alles andere begehrte?   
Hannibal warf die leere Weinkaraffe gegen die Wand, wo sie in tausend Splittern zerschellte und ließ sich niedergeschlagen in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Er legte erschöpft sein Gesicht in die Hände. Nein, das konnte es nicht, er wollte ihre Gefühle nicht erzwingen. Er wünschte sich, dass sie ihn wie früher, bevor alles außer Kontrolle geraten war, um seiner selbst willen liebte und begehrte. Er wusste, wenn er das, was auch immer noch zwischen ihnen bestand auf diese Art beschmutzte, wäre sie auf ewig für ihn verloren. Doch wie konnte er sie jetzt noch davon überzeugen, dass er mehr war, als seine Taten, die ihn, in ihren Augen, als Monstrum kennzeichneten.  
Wäre seine Lage nicht so ausweglos gewesen, wäre es gerade zu lachhaft. Der hervorragende Dr. Hannibal Lecter, der jeden Menschen durchschauen und geschickt deren Ängste, Wünsche und Träume ans Tageslicht bringen konnte. War machtlos gegenüber einer einzigen Frau.   
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, fühlte er sich unendlich hilflos. Mit jedem verstrichenen Tag, schien sie seinen Fingern mehr und mehr zu entgleiten.  
Er blickte in die langsam erlöschenden Flammen, bis die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne seine Räume mit warmen Licht erfüllten. Eine letzte Idee hatte Hannibal noch, die ihm vielleicht dabei helfen konnte wieder eine stärkere Verbindung zu Will aufzubauen.  
Mit diesen Gedanken, machte er sich sofort auf den Weg um nach dem letzten Hoffnungsschimmer zu greifen.

Will hatte sich mit zittrigen Beinen vom Bett erhoben. Sie hatte ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und stand nun vor dem Fenster und beobachtete den atemberaubenden Sonnenaufgang. Seitdem Hannibal sie in dieses Zimmer gesperrt hatte, verspürte sie in der Stille des Momentes, zum ersten Mal, wie sie eine willkommene Ruhe durchströmte. Auch jetzt konnte sie nicht wirklich verstehen, aus welchem Grund Hannibal sie noch nicht getötet hatte. Was hielt ihn davon ab, ihr all das anzutun, was er auch seinen anderen Opfern kaltblütig angetan hatte. War es wirklich Liebe, die Hannibal davor zurückschrecken ließ?

Will wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Hannibal an ihre Tür klopfte. Nachdem sie ihn hereingebeten hatte, löste er wortlos ihre Fußfessel und bat sie darum ihm zu folgen.   
Will war sprachlos. So hatte sie Hannibal noch nie erlebt. Sie wunderte sich, ob nun der Moment gekommen war, an dem er ihrer beider Leiden beenden und ihr ein angemessenes Ende bereiten würde. Will empfand jedoch keine Angst. Sie musste unwillkürlich an die Schönheit des Sonnenaufganges denken. Und verspürte eine tiefe Gewissheit, dass was immer auch passieren würde, sich auf die eine oder andere Art alles zum Guten wenden würde.  
Doch zu ihrer großen Überraschung stand in dem großen Wohnzimmer, in das er sie geführt hatte, keine geringere als Mina. Die treue Golden Retriever Dame, kam mit wedelnden Schwanz auf sie zugelaufen. Während die Hundedame Wills ausgiebige Streicheleinheiten genoss, durchdrang Hannibals Stimme die friedliche Stille, ,,Ich habe über deine Worte nachgedacht, Will. Du hast Recht, ich habe dich unnötigerweise, in einem zu hohen Maße, deiner Freiheit beraubt. Und dafür entschuldige ich mich. Da ich diesen Fehler wieder gut machen möchte, stehen dir ab heute sämtliche Räumlichkeiten zur freien Verfügung. Du kannst hingehen wohin du möchtest. Doch verlassen darfst du das Haus nicht. Wenn ich mir sicher sein kann, dass du nicht versuchen wirst wegzulaufen, werden wir zu einem angemessenen Zeitpunkt einen passenden Kompromiss finden.‘‘

Will war während seiner Ausführungen still geblieben und hatte seinen Worten aufmerksam gelauscht. Als Hannibal geendet hatte, war es an ihr, ihren Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. ,,Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass das nichts zwischen uns ändert, Hannibal. So sehr ich es mir auch wünsche, du bist nicht mehr der Mann, in den ich mich verliebt habe. Ich werde dich nie wieder ansehen können, ohne auch jedes deiner Opfer vor meinen Augen zu sehen. Ein Teil von mir wird dich immer lieben, dass wird sich nie ändern, aber nicht den Mann der du wirklich bist, sondern eine Fantasiegestalt, die nur noch in meinen Erinnerungen lebt‘‘, sagte Will traurig.   
Und jetzt traten ihr dennoch die Tränen in die Augen, obwohl sie sich geschworen hatte nicht zu weinen. Doch sie konnte nicht anders, sie weinte um sich und um ihn, doch vor allem aber weinte sie um eine Zukunft, die nun für immer verloren war.  
,,Es tut mir Leid, ich kann das einfach nicht ertragen. Du sprichst von Liebe und doch kennst du nicht ihre wahre Bedeutung. Liebe ist mehr als der Wunsch zu besitzen, vor allem bedeutet sie Selbstlosigkeit und die Wünsche eines anderen Menschen über die eigenen zu stellen. Du bist nicht in mich verliebt, Hannibal nur in die Vorstellung einer Frau die dir einst blindlings vertraut hat. Wir können nicht mehr zurück, denn was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Und deswegen, bitte ich dich mir einen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen.‘‘ 

Hannibal blickte sie schweigend an und Will fuhr mit ihrem letzten Bekenntnis fort, ,,Entweder töte mich, hier und jetzt oder versprich mir, dass du aus meinem Leben verschwindest und nie wieder nach mir suchen wirst. Das hier, was immer es auch war, muss auf die eine oder andere Weise beendet werden. Wenn, dann möchte ich ein Leben führen, an dem du keinen Anteil mehr hast. Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir. Doch solltest du mich am Leben lassen, werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit du eines Tages gefasst wirst.‘‘   
Beide standen sich bei ihrem letzten Tanz, als würdige Partner gegenüber und die Stille die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, war zum zerreißen gespannt.  
Hannibal atmete tief durch, bevor er reagierte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dam dam daaa was wird jetzt wohl passieren.  
> Also ich weiß noch nicht, wie viele Kapitel von der Haupthandlung noch kommen werden, aber ich spiele auf jeden Fall mit dem Gedanken alternative Enden zu schreiben.   
> Ich denke es macht keinen Sinn eine Geschichte die inhaltlich enden sollte unnötigerweise auszureizen.


	6. Crescendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alles hat ein Ende

,,Will, ich bin mehr als meine vergangenen Taten und auch ich bin fähig dazu mich zu ändern. Ich brauche nur eine Chance!‘‘, erwiderte Hannibal flehend, wobei er versuchte nach ihrer Hand zu greifen. Doch Will wich vor seiner Berührung zurück.  
,,Ich bitte dich Hannibal, mach es nicht noch schwerer, als es bereits ist. Entscheide dich endlich! Töte mich oder verschwinde aus meinem Leben!‘‘, antwortete sie mit fester entschlossener Stimme.

,,Ich kann es nicht!‘‘, rief Hannibal verzweifelt und rang dabei um Atem. Will erschrak vor seinem unkontrolliertem Gefühlsausbruch. So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Hannibal war ihr gegenüber immer beherrscht und auf eine gewisse Art distanziert gewesen. Doch jetzt erschien er ihr, wie ein eingesperrter Löwe, der vor Angst brüllte und fauchte. Jetzt im Tageslicht betrachtete Will ihn mit anderen Augen und sie erkannte wie aufgewühlt und verzweifelt er war. Er hatte sich mindestens drei Tage nicht rasiert, er hatte Ränder unter den Augen und sein Haar wirkte wirr, so als wäre er häufig mit seinen Händen hindurch gefahren.

,,Ich kann dich nicht töten und der Gedanke, dich nie wieder zusehen, zerreißt mich. Ich liebe dich Will. Ich will dich nicht nur besitzen. Ich meine, ich möchte dich natürlich auch körperlich ich, ach verdammt...‘‘ Will konnte beobachten wie sich Hannibal fahrig durch sein Gesicht strich. ,,Ich habe solche Dinge noch nie für einen anderen Menschen empfunden.‘‘ Hannibal atmete tief durch und fuhr etwas gefasster fort, während er sie eindringlich ansah, ,,Will, ich begehre dich mit Leib und mit Seele. Du bedeutest mir alles und ich wünschte, dass du ebenso für mich empfinden könntest.‘‘  
,,Es ist zu spät, Hannibal‘‘, erwiderte Will mit tränenerstickter Stimme, während sie sich von ihm abwandte und aus dem Fenster blickte. ,,Ich verspreche dir, dass du für immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben wirst. Aber das muss genügen. Mehr, kann ich dir nicht geben.‘‘  
Eine einzelne verlorene Träne rann über ihre Wange. Und Hannibal zerriss es das Herz. Er näherte sich ihr langsam und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hand. Zu seiner Überraschung, entzog sie sich seiner Berührung nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie wandte ihm langsam ihr Gesicht zu und blickte ihn, mit ihren wunderschönen blauen Augen und einem traurigen Lächeln an. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten zärtlich, erst sein Gesicht und dann seine Lippen. Und dann küsste sie ihn und Hannibal spürte, wie ihn der süße Schmerz des Verlustes durchbohrte. Ihm wurde schmerzlich klar, dass sie Recht hatte. Sie waren nie für einander bestimmt gewesen. So sehr er es sich auch wünschte, letztendlich würde er sie beide ins Unglück stürzen. Wie hatte Will es formuliert? Liebe bedeutete Selbstlosigkeit.  
Und als sich beide voneinander lösten, wusste Hannibal, was er für sie tun musste.  
,,Ich werde dich nie wieder aufsuchen. Du bist vor mir sicher‘‘, sagte er und lächelte traurig.

Als Hannibal sich von Will, an ihrem Haus verabschiedete, küsste er sie ein letztes Mal und war dann in die Nacht verschwunden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja man soll aufhören, wenn es am schönsten ist.  
> Leider ist das Ende der Geschichte kürzer geworden, als ich es mir erhofft hatte. Aber ich denke es ist realistisch und passend. Obwohl ein Teil von Will, Hannibal immer lieben wird, hat sein Vertrauensmissbrauch und die Offenbarung seiner wahren Natur einfach alles zerstört. Es sollte nicht vergessen werden, dass Will jedes Opfer und jeden Mord vor ihrem geistigen Auge rekonstruierte und furchtbar darunter gelitten hat. Sie kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen mit einem solchen Menschen, ihr Leben zu verbringen. 
> 
> *Trommelwirbel*  
> Aber, wie bereits angekündigt werde ich mindestens ein alternatives Ende schreiben.  
> Und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ist da dann ein Happy End dabei.


	7. Alternatives Ende: Dämonen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel steigt während der zweiten Passage von ,,Crescendo‘‘ ein, aber hier nimmt die Geschichte einen anderen Verlauf.

,,Ich kann dich nicht töten und der Gedanke, dich nie wieder zusehen, zerreißt mich. Ich liebe dich Will. Ich will dich nicht nur besitzen. Ich meine, ich möchte dich natürlich auch körperlich ich, ach verdammt...‘‘ Will konnte beobachten wie sich Hannibal fahrig durch sein Gesicht strich. ,,Ich habe solche Dinge noch nie für einen anderen Menschen empfunden.‘‘ Hannibal atmete tief durch und während er sie eindringlich ansah, fuhr er etwas gefasster fort,, ,,Will, ich begehre dich mit Leib und mit Seele. Du bedeutest mir alles und ich wünschte, dass du ebenso für mich empfinden könntest.‘‘

,,Warum, Hannibal? Warum tötest du unschuldige Menschen?‘‘, fragte Will und schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick. Hannibal lachte verächtlich auf. ,,Woher weißt du, dass sie unschuldig sind, Will? Jeder dieser Tiere war und ist schuldig. Sie alle haben das Geschenk des Leben verwirkt und haben es demnach auch nicht mehr verdient‘‘, erwiderte Hannibal mit hasserfüllten blutroten Augen. ,,Und bedenke Will, auch Gott muss das Töten gut heißen, denn er tut es selbst jeden Tag.‘‘ Will entgleisten vor Unglaube ihre Gesichtszüge. ,,Wer denkst du wer du bist, Hannibal!‘‘, rief sie erschüttert, ,,Du hast kein Recht dazu, über diese Menschen zu richten! Und weißt du was das schlimmste ist? Durch deine Taten stellst du dich mit ihnen auf eine Stufe und bist nicht besser als sie, nur weil du glaubst du wärest durch ein höheres Ziel gerechtfertigt.‘‘  
Jetzt erstarrten seine Gesichtszüge und Will fürchtete einen Schritt zu weit gegangen zu sein. Hannibal gefielen ihre Worte ganz und gar nicht, aber er wusste, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprachen. In all seiner Wut und all seinem Hass, hatte er sich, irgendwann selbst verloren. Dies war einer der Gründe warum er sich in sie verliebt hatte, sie war immer ehrlich und aufrichtig zu ihm gewesen.  
,,Du hast Recht Will, ich bin nicht besser, als die Männer die meine Schwester töteten.‘‘ 

Und zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie Hannibal kennengelernt hatte, sah sie ihn weinen.  
Will war über sein Geständnis und seine Reaktion so überrascht, dass sie zunächst nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte. Hannibal hatte sich währenddessen erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen lassen und hatte sein Gesicht in seine Hände gelegt.  
Will schritt langsam auf ihn zu, kniete sich zu seinen Füßen nieder und ergriff behutsam seine Hand. ,,Erzähl mir von ihr‘‘, bat sie mit leiser Stimme. Hannibal blickte sie aus geröteten Augen an und begann zu erzählen.

Sie unterbrach ihn kein einziges Mal und hatte, während seiner gesamten Schilderung seiner Vergangenheit, seine Hand gehalten. ,,Sie war mir das kostbarste auf der ganzen Welt und sie haben sie mir einfach genommen‘‘, sagte Hannibal, während er in die Leere starrte. Will nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen.  
,,Hannibal hör mir zu, denn das ist entscheiden. Du kannst nichts dafür. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Ich weiß es ist schwer, aber du musst dir selbst verzeihen. All diese Taten werden Mischa nicht zurückbringen und denkst du sie hätte gewollt, dass ihr Bruder zu einem Mörder wird?‘‘  
,,Nein, das hätte sie nicht‘‘, erwiderte Hannibal mit rauer Stimme. 

Und als sie Hannibal so verloren sah, fasste sie den Entschluss, der ihr beider Leben für immer verändern würde.  
,,Schwöre mir Hannibal, schwöre mir, dass du nie wieder einem anderen Menschen Leid zufügen oder ihn töten wirst. Das ist meine Bedingung, wenn du sie einhalten kannst, werde ich mit dir gehen. Wir lassen alles hinter uns und fangen noch mal ganz von vorne an.‘‘

Als Hannibal seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie lang und zärtlich, für alles Böse und Grausame was in seinem Leben geschehen war. Und er spürte mit der klaren Gewissheit, wie die Sonne am nächsten Tage wieder aufgeht, dass seine Suche vorüber war.

 

 

Epilog

 

Ein Mann mittleren Alters, trat auf den Balkon eines exklusiven Hotels in Florenz. Die leichte Sommerbrise umspielte sein Hemd und ließ es sanft im Wind wehen. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages, wärmten seine Haut und verliehen der Szenerie eine malerische Schönheit. Jeder konnte sehen, dass dieser Mann, mit sich und seinem Leben zu Frieden war.  
Durch die offene Balkontür trat eine zierliche junge Frau mit gelockten brauen Haaren. Trotz ihres luftigen weißen Sommerkleides, war der beginnende Babybauch, deutlich zu erkennen. Sie trat auf ihn zu, schlang ihre schlanken Arme um seinen Oberköper und flüsterte mit sanfter Stimme, ,,Und Hannibal, bist du glücklich?‘‘  
,,Ja, sehr sogar‘‘, antwortete er lächelnd, während er sie sanft küsste und zärtlich über ihren Bauch strich.

Will schien die Begabung zu besitzen, die Finsternis in seinem tiefsten Inneren zu erleuchten. Die Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit hatten ihn nie wieder gequält.  
Alles war gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hier haben wir jetzt das ersehnte Happy End.
> 
> Zum Verständnis: Will ist nicht mit Hannibal mitgegangen, weil sie Mitleid für ihn empfand. Sondern aus Liebe und der Hoffnung heraus, dass sie zusammen ein erfülltes Leben führen könnten.  
> Das fand ich auch damals, im letzten Harry Potter Buch wunderschön: ,,All was well‘‘


	8. Alternatives Ende: Finsternis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zum Verständnis: Auch Jack Crawford hat mittlerweile herausgefunden, dass Hannibal der Chesapeake Ripper ist und hat Will die ganze Zeit gesucht.

Innerhalb weniger Tage wurde Wills Leiche entdeckt. Sie war in ihrer kleinen Hütte auf ihrem Bett, auf einem Beet von weißen Lilien drapiert worden. Auf den ersten Blick, wirkte die Szenerie, wie aus einem Märchen. Sie erschien, wie Schneewittchen die jeden Moment aus ihrem Schlaf erwachen würde. Ihre Hunde hatten sich, wie die Trauergäste einer letzten Andacht, um sie versammelt.  
Auf dem Nachtisch neben dem Bett, befand sich ein Stück Papier mit einem Auszug aus dem Sonnet von Dantes ,,La Vita Nova‘‘: ,,Froh schien er mir zu sein. Er hielt mein Herz in seiner Hand. In seinen Armen, schlafend, lag die Herrin mein. Umgeben leicht von Linnen. Dann weckte er sie auf und mit dem Brand des Herzens nährte er die Scheue zag. Darauf sah ich weinend ihn zum Himmel schweben.‘‘

Der spätere Autopsie Bericht bestätigte, dass ihr Herz entfernt worden war und an dessen Stelle war auch hier ein, in eleganter Handschrift verfasstes Stück Papier mit Shakespeares 116 Sonnet eingebettet worden.

Jack Crawford, las diese Zeilen und weinte zum ersten Mal, seit der Diagnose seiner Frau, bittere Tränen der Schuld. Er hatte sie, wenn auch unwissend, in die Fänge des Löwen getrieben und sie hatte den Preis dafür gezahlt. Das einzige, was er noch für sie tun konnte, war alles daran zu setzen Hannibal Lecter zu finden und für seine Taten zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.

 

 

 

Epilog

 

Dr. Hannibal Lecter saß in einem Flugzeug, auf dem Weg nach Florenz und blickte in die Finsternis hinaus. Die Nacht zog an seiner Fensterscheibe vorbei, wie zäher Teer auf dem Asphalt. Er dachte an Will und an ihre wunderschönen Augen und daran, wie sie ihn, in dem Moment ihres Todes angeblickt hatten.

Und ja, ihr Herz, schmeckte vorzüglich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist ein düstreres Ende der Geschichte.  
> Ich empfehle euch, wenn ihr wollt, das Sonnet auf englisch zu lesen.
> 
> Ich werde die Geschichte mit diesem Kapitel endgültig beenden.  
> Vielleicht folgt eine Fortsetzung, mal sehen welche Ideen mir noch so im Kopf herum spuken.


End file.
